Easy choice
by Sharingan Demon666
Summary: Prince,Princess blah blah blah,thought of this while doing the dishes,The other story WILL CONTINUE,It's just coming slowly,Also! FUTA!YmirxKrista /FUTA!NanabaxAnnie,Don't judge my couples. :p


"Cut his head off! Now!" The princess ordered; now the guard must do it. She was the most strict princess one could ever meet and she did not tolerate people disobeying her.

* * *

"The tea is served, master."

"Thank you, Butler. I shall have it in my office." Declared the prince.

The butler bowed and left as the prince looked out the window of his bedroom.

* * *

"Ah! Not too hard ngh! PLEASE!" The prostitute begged as the muscled man kept pounding into her without paying any mind to what she said. Her eyes teared up but she took the pain; it was her job after all.

* * *

The princess had a dark aura around her. Annie's clear blue eyes glanced around the room, her eyes were beautiful but with a tint of loneliness that filled them. No one knew why she looked so lonely, since she should be so happy her marriage should be coming up soon. Her face has no expression really, but it looked just as fragile as a baby's. And her silky pale skin, made everyone want to caress it. Her eyes were usually slanted because she looked around the room usually looking annoyed. Her nose, people usually made fun of saying it's big enough to be a bridge. But her friends, usually found it adorable and said it fitted her other cute original features.

The prince with bronze skin and freckles splattered across his face. He was having dark chocolate instead of his tea, licking his fingers after every bite. Suddenly the door to his office opened and he startled, hiding the chocolate in his desk drawer. Licking his pearl-white teeth and proceeding to drink his tea to hide any left-overs of the chocolate.

He turned around in his chair and saw one of his maids, he breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at the maid. "I thought it was Nanaba for a second. She would have killed me if she found out."

The maid blushed; looking at the floor _looking at the prince's smiling face is just too much... _Her mind drifted to that one time… That one time where her prince was on the verge of breaking her. She blushed a darker shade of red.

"…na!...Mina!" Mina snapped her head up to look at the prince, who was calling her.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be daydreaming."

"Ah! Uh... Uhm, uhm... I JUST WANTED TO SAY DINNER IS READY!" She ran out the door slamming it shut and the prince was left alone.

The prince was a womanizer, and even though he could get any woman he wanted. It was hard after they knew his true gender. He was in fact, a female, a female with a penis. And she hates being referred to as a female, so she tells every single one of her servants to call her "Master" instead of "Mistress". And that is how she lived her life. She was going to get married soon, to a princess in Land Sina. A faraway land from where she reigned in, Trost. The prince, which name happened to be Ymir. A name she gave to herself since she had no family.

Ymir looked at the portrait she got from one of Sina's finest artists, it was of the princess. This is how they married when it came to royal families; she was going to her castle tonight. So she prepared her luggage and took a few servants with her. Including her personal butler and maid, Nanaba and Mina. Ymir and Mina were in the Carriage while Nanaba was driving it, the other servants were on horses behind the carriage. Inside the carriage Ymir was inside Mina, and boy was Mina enjoying it. She gripped Ymir's shoulders tightly which made her tense. "Ah! Ah! Master! You're so big! Ah! You're going to… Break me. Ah!" Ymir's ego was growing more and more at Mina's words. And after she felt Mina tightening around her cock, she released her seed inside her. Nanaba and the servants heard them, but it wasn't unusual, so they ignored it.

* * *

Historia was too tired to go at it again, so she called it a night, and went to bed. Even though she was a prostitute she was very beautiful, short in height with blonde locks and clear blue eyes. She was almost as beautiful as the queen, with her cute little red lips and small nose. She rivaled her. But no prostitute would win over the handsome prince that was said to be coming, especially when being compared to the queen. She drifted off to sleep quite late and two hours before the sun was supposed to rise.

* * *

Once the sun became in the middle of the sky, Ymir was in town and everyone was circling her carriage wondering what this was. Until someone told them it is the Queen's fiancé. The townsfolk started celebrating. By the looks of his carriage, to the townsfolk, he was rich. The carriage stopped and as soon as he stepped out, the women started squealing. He was very handsome, so whoever had spread that rumor it was true. And he looked like a good man. Everybody was chattering, and he was glancing and grinning - especially at the pretty ladies.

Reaching the castle, she opened the door…


End file.
